customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
SNG SASUKE 3
SNG SASUKE 3 '''is the 3rd tournament of SNG SASUKE and the second tournament since Kawaguchi Tomohiro's kanzenseiha. In the last tournament, the course struck back hard as none of the Rising Stars made it through Stage 1 and only 2 All Stars made it past Stage 1 with those 2 being Morimoto Yusuke and Nagano Makoto. And even more shocking, Tournament 1's champion, Tomohiro Kawaguchi was taken down in Stage 1 by only the 2nd obstacle, Double Disc. However, just like in Tournament 1, 17 competitors ended up clearing. In Stage 2, a field of 17 was struck down to only 4: Urushihara Yuuji, Nagano Makoto, Sato Jun and the "Sasuke-kun" Morimoto Yusuke. In Stage 3, everybody came and went, Yuuji on the Window Hang, Nagano and Sato on the Crazy Cliffhanger Limit and Yusuke on the final obstacle, The Pipe Slider. And now, the course returns for the 2019 Summer tournament. Who will become the next SNG SASUKE? Stage 1 # Long Jump (New) # Double Disc # Rolling Escargot (New) # Jumping Spider (Modified) # Jumping Spider Drop (Modified) # Half-Pipe Attack # Warped Wall # Slingblades # Flying Squirrel Time Limit: 85 seconds Stage 2 # Dragon Glider # Sky Ladder # Cross Roads # Backstream # Metal Spin (New) # Wall Lift (Returning) Time Limit: 75 seconds Stage 3 # Ring-Nuts # Cycle Road # Stair Hopper (New) # Crazy Cliffhanger Limit # Curtain Cling Kai (New, it's two curtains, go from one curtain then go backwards to reach the next curtain) # Pipe Slider (Modified, there's 3 drops In the track) Time Limit: None Stage 4 # Lumberjack Climb (7 meters) # Rock Climb (10 meters) # G-Rope (9 meters) Time Limit: 40 seconds That is it for Tournament 3. Top 10 are... # Grant McCartney (Kanzenseiha, 3.2 seconds left) # Yuuji Urushihara (Kanzenseiha, 2.8 seconds left) # Perry Oosterlee (Stage 3, Crazy Cliffhanger Limit) # Matsubara Shinji (Stage 3, Stair Hopper) # Kung Cheen-Howng (Stage 3, Ring-Nuts) # Rene Kaselowsky (Stage 2, Wall Lift) # Yusuke Morimoto (Stage 2, Backstream) # Nguyen Phoc Huynh (Stage 2, Cross Roads) # Ian Sulaeman (Stage 2, Cross Roads) # Brian Arnold (Stage 2, Sky Ladder) '''New Rankings Grant McCartney '''and '''Yuuji Urushihara '''have been promoted to '''All Stars, '''and will replace the 2 All Stars with the worst results in '''Tournament 4 '''with the All Stars being replaced put into a new group called "Former Stars" The '''SNG Rising Stars '''have become a new group, that group being the '''SNG New Stars '''while '''Perry Oosterlee, Matsubara Shinji, Kung Cheen Howng, Rene Kaselowsky and Nguyen Phoc Hunyh '''form the '''SNG Rising Stars 2.0 Thank you for tuning into SNG Sasuke 3. It was a long time but it was worth it as we have 2 new grand champions in McCartney and Urushihara. There will be a special annoucement coming to the wiki regarding SNG Sasuke this friday on January 17, 2020 so stay tuned for that. I'm SasukeRBLX07, signing off from another season of SNG Sasuke The final clip decipts Urushihara and McCartney on the top of the tower side by side, celebrating their kanzenseiha's